Darkness Smothers Harry
by LunaBellatrix
Summary: AU What would happen if Harry makes friends with Draco Malfoy and is sorted into Slytherin in his first year? I am not sure if I should continue with this plot so please give me your opinions!


**A/N guys, I have always wondered what would happen if the Sorting Hat had put Harry in Slytherin. Should i keep this story line going? Not entirely sure so please Review! :)**

Chapter 1 The Handshake

**UP TILL NOW, HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE IS THE SAME IN THIS STORY. IT ALL CHANGES ON HARRY'S JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS.**

"_Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?"_

"_Yes" said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards. _

"_Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Draco Malfoy looked at Ron Weasley, who sat beside Harry. "No need to ask who you are. Father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."_

_He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

Draco held out a hand to shake Harry's and he loosely accepted it. Harry stammered his thanks and wondered why he was making friends with the cruel Malfoy. He didn't want to make a mess of this new world he was in; Draco definitely seemed to be an influential friend to have.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" said Draco with a sneer on his face "Believe me, you don't want to be hanging around with scum like the Weasleys."

Harry hesitated, unsure what to say, he looked from a speechless Ron and back to Draco, he stood up next to Malfoy and his cronies.

"Good. You don't want to be mixing with the Blood-traitors or Mudbloods"

Draco looked expectantly at Harry, as if asking him to prove his allegiance by humiliating Ron, harry looked at the seated boy and said "You are right Draco. Ha! I was foolish enough to buy him sweets out of pity. But look at his wand, seriously!"

Harry watched as Ron's eyes glistened with tears. Harry felt a twinge of remorse yet pushed it away, he had to look after himself, after all, who else would?

xxx

Harry sat next to Malfoy, opposite Crabbe, Goyle and a weedy-looking boy named Theodore Nott. They all looked at him fascinatedly, Harry was new to this kind of popularity and he realised he enjoyed it.

Draco spoke, "So, how did you do it? You know, defeat the Dark Lord?"

Everyone stared at Harry as he replied truthfully. "Oh, Voldemort-?" A sudden gasp rippled around the group and Malfoy said pompously,

"How dare you speak his name?"

"I-I well, I mean, it's only a name right, besides he can't have been that amazing if he was killed by a toddler."

The boys looked surprised yet somewhat amazed.

Harry continued, "Well, I don't know how I got rid of him, I was only a child."

Nott spoke up; his voice seemed to be evaluating Harry. "What happened, where did you go?"

"I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle, they were horrid."

Nott whistled, "Imagine living with filthy muggles! It's disgusting."

Harry nodded in agreement and noted a look of approval on Theodore's face. The train journey continued, there was some talk amongst the students. Which mostly involved Malfoy and Nott boasting how connected their families are, Crabbe and Goyle mostly grunted; they seemed keen to follow Malfoy in every way possible. Harry noted that the Malfoy family must be powerful in the Wizarding world and was glad he had made acquaintances with their son. As the lanterns lit in the carriage and the train slowed down the boys changed into their school robes.

Draco stuck by Harry as they made their way off the train and into the sea of students. Hagrid was standing in the midst of the platform and was beckoning the first year students to follow him. The half-giant noticed Harry and boomed through the students, "Alright, Harry?". Draco sniggered contemptuously and Harry quickened to join in.

Hagrid led the new students to the edge of a huge black lake. Harry was shocked to see the beautiful landscape of Hogwarts and was pleased to hear Malfoy gasp beside him. They got into a small boat and were joined by Nott and a dark boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. The boats glided along the misty lake towards the intimidating castle. As they arrived at the bank, a round-faced boy named Neville had nearly left his toad behind. Harry snorted in laughter and was soon joined in by Blaise and Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall led the students into the entrance hall and explained the rules and regulations of Hogwarts; everyone was quiet and nervous now. She then took them into the magnificent Great Hall. Harry was amazed that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and was suddenly becoming very agitated as he walked down the middle of the hall with all eyes staring at him. The sorting commenced and Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Nott were sorted into Slytherin, finally Minerva McGonagall called his name out. Harry trembled to the tabby hat, trying to ignore the excited mutterings his name had caused.

"Hmmm" said a small voice in his ear "Difficult, you have courage and you are extremely cunning. A thirst to be high up in the world, you have greatness ahead of you boy."

The sorting hat announced to the school loudly, "SLYTHERIN!" Harry quickly walked to the green bannered table and was met with applause by his now fellow students. He sat next to Malfoy and felt happy, he was going to do things right, he was going to succeed in life.


End file.
